


Lullay Lullay

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Wufei thinks over the last two years as the holidays approaches.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 16/24: Lullay Lullay

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: waaaaaaah I wish they were mine!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, some angst, Une POV

Pairings: 5+11, 11+Mariemaia, 5+Mariemaia

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Well…it took me a bit to think up this one. I didn’t want to be boring and make this Heero centric, so I began adding numbers. This should be goooood…uh, hope…ANYHOO Enjoy! And please review!

 

 

Sometimes one must look back and wonder how things got to the way they are. I often find myself doing that, wondering if I am doing right in the memory of Treize. I believe I am…I must believe I am.

 

This time of year is always special for me. Moreso since Mariemaia came into my life. She reminds me so much of Treize, demanding respect, yet always willing to see the goodness in humankind. She is also so childlike even after what she had been through. It is so refreshing to be around her at this time of year.

 

One year…one year since that last war and peace has held onto us in her gentle arms. The Preventers are strong and flourishing now, amazingly the main cause is the fact of the former Gundam pilots joining our team. I would never have thought that they would have joined…but even they need a path to follow in this chaotic time.

 

I guess the one I should really thank is Wufei. Since Sally had asked him to join us, he has been the biggest influence on our people. You will probably think I love him…and in a way I guess I do. He, along with Trowa Barton, have taken a strong part in Mariemaia’s life, caring for her and teaching her about life in ways I could never think of. Not only that, but Wufei also helped to bring back Quatre, Heero, and Trowa to the Preventers. I don’t know how he did it really, but I have never seen them so happy. Perhaps your feelings were correct on this one, Treize. Their caring for each other is what keeps them together and their common bond binds them tightly in life.

 

Duo joined us not long ago either, found by Quatre when he had been on a diplomatic conference. That was another light to be returned, amazingly. I find that, when Duo is around, laughter and joy are always here…even after the holidays hopefully.

 

Right now, I find myself just gazing out into the night, watching the snow fall onto the trees around my home. I feel a smile coming to my lips as I hear Mariemaia’s laughter echo in the house. We have some guests tonight; Wufei, Sally, Relena, and Noin are all visiting for Christmas Eve before we go to mass. That is another thing that has surprised me…how dedicated Mariemaia is to church. We go every week and she is always so…at peace when we are there. I find peace coming to my heart as well when we go together.

 

I turn to go back into the room where they are and find myself finding peace once again. It has been two years since you had left us, Treize. Perhaps it is your child who has soothed the heartache brought by this loss…her sweet lullaby for the soul in her gentle laugh.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
